The Big Wide World
by maryanneryder
Summary: After the big fight in breaking dawn, things in La push were finally starting to get back to normal, But what happened to Leah, this story follows Leah through the years that came after the fight.
1. Chapter 1

**The big wide world**

**A leah clearwater fanfiction**

( A/N This is set 1 year after Breaking Dawn I also changed a few things about the story

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT )

Leah's POV

I made a promise to myself that when i knew my mom and seth were stable i would go out and find my own dreams make something of myself. Having the ability to turn into a giant wolf wasnt going to stop me. Mom and Billy had been engadged for almost a year and Seth was happy enough but here i was still in la push staring at the same 4 walls of my room, Alone.

Although it never bothered me being alone, hell, i prefered it when your in my situation you treasure the time you have alone with your thoughts because you know it wont be long before you have the voices of your brothers in your head, that was one of the many down falls of being a wolf your thoughts and your mind were never private.

They could see everything you saw, anything you thought they could see it, anything you felt they would feel it to, it really sucked. I learnt after a period of time how to control my emotions and thoughts but that led me to being called heartess.

I will still stick to my plan, One day i will leave La Push and i will find out what it is like outside the world i live in. I wanted to find a place where wolfs and vampires only existed in fairy tales where i could be anything i wanted to be, a place where I wouldnt be judged.

I pulled open the draw to my dresser and removed the only contents it had, 4 Sealed envolopes. I had decided long ago that when the day came that i would leave, i wouldnt tell anyone I was going, some people may say that was a cowards way out but for me it was the only way out, If anyone knew i was leaving they would go to Jake and he would use a alpha order on me and i would have no choice but to stay, If i was going to leave this was the only way. Inside the envolopes where letters that would explain everything. These letters were addressed to : My mom and Billy , Jacob , Seth and Sam. They where the only people i felt like I needed to explain to.

'' Leah are you ready we have to go we are going to be late for the bonfire '' Seth screached from the stairs.

'' Almost, i will be right down '' I had completely forgot about the bonfire. I raced around my room putting everything i would need into my bag, I pulled my hair into a tight bobble i then looked down at what i was wearing, a pair of light blue denim shorts and a navy tank top , it would have to do i didnt have any time to change, i put on a pair of sandels and raced down the stairs to find a very impatient Seth tapping his foot and glaring at me.

'' What toke you so long Mom and Billy have been in the truck for 15 minutes waiting '' Seth was never a very patient person

''Im sorry i just lost track of time '' We raced out of the house and got into the truck on our way to the bonfire.

The pack was back together now , well sort of , we were like one pack but because Jake had broke away followed by Me , Seth , Embry and Quill we had to take orders from Jake.

Paul, Jared, Brady and Colin toke orders from Sam, we all looked at it like one pack with two alphas.

It was then that I decided i would leave, I wouldnt break away from the pack as i knew one day i would return and want to carry on being a wolf, but for now i wanted to travel the world and see what it had to offer. It was just then that i realised we were at first beach, I could see the distant orange glow meaning that the bonfire was already in full swing.

As we got closer i could hear a mumble of people chatting and every now and then a out burst of laughter, as we arrived i toke my usual seat next to jake, Seth came and sat next to me and handed me a drink and a plate of food it was then that Billy called for attention and began telling the legends of the tribe. My mind floated back to my plan, i knew that i would leave but when, the house is never empty long enough for me to pack my things and go and thats when it occured to me, Now. Why didnt i think of this before it was 5:24 pm, our house would be empty until atleast 10 that would give me more than enough time to get everything packed and leave. I knew that if i didnt leave now i never would, i just had to think of a way of getting home and making sure i go alone. I knew what i had to do i got up from my seat and made my way over to were my mom was sitting and i toke a seat next to her '' mom im not feeling very good i think i am going to go home and rest '' it was a long shot that my mom would believe me, i slowly raised my eyes to look at her and noticed the worried expression she had on her face, this was it. '' That's fine sweet heart would you like anyone to come with you and make sure your ok '' typical mom always a worryer '' no its fine mom i will be ok you stay and enjoy the rest of the night i think im just going to sleep anyway '' i tried to make myself sound convincing and it worked '' ok i will see you when i get home hope you feel better soon '' This was it i was finally leaving, i walked up the beach away from the bonfire, i had debated on walking home but thought better of it and instead headed towards the woods, i would phase and run home after all i didnt know when i would be able to do it again. I slipped off my top and shorts and my shoes and tied them around my neck and phased. I started to run home as fast as i could, its strange i would actually miss doing this i would miss the freedom i got while i was phased. I felt my eyes fill up , NO leah you are not doing this now, i continued to run untill i saw the familuar porch through the trees i phased back got dressed and made my way to the house, it was wierd knowing this wasnt going to be my home for much longer. I had decided i was only going to take things that were nesicary, i went to my wardrobe and pulled out some bags i would start with my clothes, i emptied the contents of my wardrobe in a bag, lucky i wasnt a very materialistic girl and only had few clothes and shoes. I then packed the few photographes and some other things i wanted to take. I had 3 bags by this point and only had one left i turned to look at my wall where i had 3 photographes hanging , i toke the first one off the wall it was a picture of me and Seth when we were little. The second picture was of the entire pack, we had all decided to take a photo to look back on when we were old and the Thrid picture was of me, Seth , my mom and my dad. I placed the three into the bag along with my passport and a few other things. I reached under my bed and pulled out a final bag, my dad gave me this before he died it had all my inheritance money in it, i had also added some money to it. I toke the bags and the four letters downstairs, i placed my bags by the front door and went into the kitchen, I toke some food for the journey, grabbed the house phone and called a cab. I placed the four letters onto the counter and toke one final look around the house. I had decided long ago that the first place i would go was Greece to visit my Grandmother, i would stay with her for a while and then choose my next destination from there. The cab had pulled up outside i grabbed my bags, taking one last look around before climbing into the back of the car.

''Airport please '' and with that i was off, I looked out of the window taking in La push for the last time i didnt now when i would be returning, as we drove away i toke one last look at first beach, i could still see the orange glow of the bonfire, guilt started to take over me but this was my dream and before long La push was just a speck in the distance, i had finally done it i was on my way to reaching my dreams.

Seth POV

I loved having bonfire's not because the history of our tribe was told to us but because it was the one time we were together as a family. We didnt have much time together yeah we would go on patrol with eachother but it wasnt the same. We got to spend time with eachother without having to worry about vampires or imprinting or losing our temper we would just have fun. I looked around at the group of people who had become my family and i loved them all, i couldnt believe how many people had come. Everyone was involved in there own conversations and i just sat and observed. Billy and Mom were sat together talking in hushed tones, mom was probably talking about getting married they had been engadged for a long time now with no signs of actually getting married and mom was getting restless. Embry was sat with Quil both taking in turns to tickle a 2 year old Claire who was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, Jared was staring longingly at Kim who was chatting with Emily about some film they had both recently seen, Sam was as usual over by the food table probably stocking up plates before everyone else noticed, Jake seemed to have the same idea as Sam and was making his way over to the table, Colin and Brady were trying to recreate some moves they saw on the wrestling, it wasnt going well, and Leah was staring into the fire lost in thoughts. Everyone had started to notice the food and had bombarded the table so i thought it would be best if i go up and get me and Leah some as she seemed to be elsewhere and i now she would be pissed if there wasnt any left. I filled two plates up and grabbed two drinks before making my way back over to my seat just in time as Billy had called for attention, I handed Leah her food and drink and she gave me a half hearted smile before returning her gaze to the fire and getting lost in her own thoughts again, I wonder whats wrong with her, I will ask her about it later. A while later Billy said he would have a break from telling the tribes history for us all to eat and chat, i turned to talk to Leah but as soon as i did she stood and walked over to mom, Thats wierd. Just then Sam came over it sat in the seat that Leah was sitting in just two seconds before.

'' Hey Seth , sorry we havent managed to talk lately how are you doing ''

'' hmmm yeah im uhh good how are you ''

I was only half paying attention to what he was saying, my gaze still on my sister who had now started to walk away from the bonfire

'' Seth ? ''

Oh crap

'' Yeah sorry Sam i lost concertration what was that ''

'' no worries i said do you know if your mom and Billy are going to be tying the knot any time soon, it just me and Emily where talking about it earlier and we would like to soon but obviously dont want to start planning it in case the weddings over lap ''

'' Thats great news but with mom and Billy im not sure, mom is getting a little restless about the whole situation i think your best off talking to Billy about it ''

'' ok thanks anyway ''

And with that Sam got up and made his way over to Billy, I saw this as a perfect oppertuinty to go and ask my mom where Leah had gone.

'' Hey mom do you know where Leah went, i saw her come over here and then she just left ''

'' she wasnt feeling very well she has gone home to rest, im sure she will be fine dont worry about it to much Seth you better get your seat Billy will be starting again soon''

'' Okay thanks mom ''

I walked back to the bit of drift wood i was sitting on moments before very confused about the converstaion i just had.

Leah is a wolf, we have very fast healing if she was ill why would she want to go home and rest she knows it would go soon and wouldnt last long. Billy had started telling the legends again but i wasnt listening. I was more concerned at why Leah went home. I sat there pondering for a while coming up with different sollutions Maybe she could smell a vampire no thats not it we would have to and she wouldnt have gone alone, maybe someone had annoyed her no thats not it she has be silent since we got here and she wouldnt have dealt with it that calmly. At that moment i had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, i felt like something wasnt right , something was missing i looked around me but everyone was there, for a moment i thought we were being watched so i looked all around but all i could see was a few couples walking along the beach and there was only a cab on the road heading for port angelies but something wasnt right, it was just then that i remembered, Leah. What if something has happened to her she is on her own she may not be defensless but she is alone i had to get to her, I stood and ran towards my mum, i thought its best not to worry her.

'' Hey mom im just going to check on Leah i will be back soon love you ''

Before she could say anything in reply i turned and sprinted for the woods, it would be much quicker if i phased, as soon as i could see the edge of the woods i pulled my clothes off by the time i got to the woods my clothes and shoes where tied around my neck and i quickly phase, i couldnt hear anyone in my head which means that Leah was still in human form i ran as fast as i could untill i picked up the scent of the house i phased back, got dressed and hurtled towards the house. There were no lights on this is strange she said she was coming home, I opened the door and stepped inside '' Leah '' there was no answer '' Leah are you down here '' there was still no answer panic started to kick in as i raced up the stair opened her bedroom door and what i saw teared my heart to pieces. There was nothing there No clothes, no pictures, no shoes none of her belongings and no Leah. I turned and ran downstairs and thats when i saw it, on the counter where four letters each with a different name on it one had mom and Billys one had Jacob one had Sam and the final one was addressed to me before even thinking i toke the letter addressed to me and ripped it open i noticed it was Leahs Handwriting, that calmed me a little and i began to read it :

_Dear Seth,_

_How are you doing ? probably not a good question to ask so im just going to get right to it. Im so sorry it has happened like this you are my little brother and i love you with all my heart. Im sorry i didnt tell you but i had to go, Dont panic not for long just a little see i have not been myself for a long time, i hate that no one likes me i know i have changed a lot but with the cercomstances i think i could be a lot worse, the thing is i dont want to live like this anymore so i had to get away i think that traveling will help me find myself. I love the life i have and will be forever greatful that i was one of the choosen few to protect the entire tribe, never in my wildest dreams did i think this would happen to someone like me, But i have to see the world and in doing so i am hoping it will help me find myself , The me i lost years ago. Im sorry if i have upset you by doing so but please understand my reasons for choosing this and it had to be done this way it was much easier if no one new until i had gone. If you are wondering where i am going i will be visiting grandma in Greece first and stay there for a whille but after that im not sure, i need some sence of adventure, as much as i love what i do and who i am i want to find normality i want to find a place where i am not going to be judged be anyone i wanted a place where my reality is peoples fairy tales please forgive me Seth i love you with all my heart little brother Forever and Always _

_your sister _

_Leah x_

It was then that i realised the tears streaming down my face, She has gone. Leah my big sister has just packed her things and left without a word. As much as i was annoyed at her for what she had done i was scared, i had never even gone a day without my sister me and we were like a team us against the world, with mom having Billy me and Leah only had eachother and now she was gone, I had to tell everyone, I had to get back to the bonfire and left everyone now Still clutching my letter, the only evidence i had that the last 15 minutes had happened, i ran, i ran as fast as i could not bothering to phase i just ran, i could feel the burn in my legs but carried on i had to and soon i could see the glow of the fire, i was close i didnt now what else to do to get everyones attentions so i just screamed and sure enough by the time i had reached them they all looked at me every one of them with a worried expression etched on there face, my chest hurt alot from running so i said the only words i could manage

'' Leah Gone '' I thrust the letter i was still clutching to Billy and he read it, from then on everything was just blurred, partly because the tears had started again pouring down my face like a waterfall but mainly because my brain couldnt function all i could think of was that Leah was gone and i didnt now when she would be back or if she would come back at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

The last few minutes had gone so fast one moment we were all laughing and joking the next Seth was running towards us screaming and all he said was Leah gone and now here i was in wolf form running towards Leahs house, I had to get away from everyone and see for myself i slowed when i reached the house phased back and got changed. I ran up the porch steps walked through the door and headed straight for Leahs room, I opened the door and the sight i saw confirmed what i heard, she really was gone but where. I remember Seth saying something about finding a letter on the counter downstairs so i went to have a look , There were three letters remaining , one for Sue and Billy, one for Sam and one for me. I toke the envolope with my name on it and went to sit on the couch, I opened the letter and began to read :

_Hey Jake,_

_Firstly i want to say that im sorry, I know that i was a handful to deal with and i wasnt exactly the politest of people, when everyone gave up on me you didnt, when you broke away from the pack you accepted me into your own pack, you trusted me enough to make me beta and for that i can never repay you. I have always looked at you as my brother and i will for the rest of my life you gave me the only thing i ever asked for, you gave me a chance. Im sorry i left like this but this was the only way i was able to do it without someone stopping me, i hope that in time you will begin to understand. I decided long ago that when i felt like everything was back to normal and that mum and Seth were ok i would go and try to find myself. I hate the person i have become and i dont want to be that person anymore so i needed time away i hope you understand, i havent broken away from the pack as you know because there will come one day i would like to return if you will alow me to but for now i just want to see the world, i want to see what it has to offer and hopfully by doing this it will make me into a better person i just now i couldnt become a better person if i stayed in La Push, I would be surronded by the things that hurt me and i think that if i have time away i can change the way i look at things and come back a better person. I dont now when i will be returning, i am going to start by going to Greece and from there im not sure, im sorry it happened like this and i hope you can forgive me i just needed some time alone away from everyone i hope you understand you have always been there for me Jake and i appreciate that i want to prove to everyone i can change and i can be a better person hope everything is good with us, i will stay in contact as much as i can which unfortunatly wont be that often as i wont be staying the in the same place for longer than 2 weeks i will miss you , see you soon, Leah x_

As much as i was going to miss Leah she is doing something for herself and deep inside i new she made the right choice. I put my letter in my pocket, grabbed the last two remaining letters and headed back for the beach, i had decided to walk there and try to process everything that had happened it didnt take long for me to get to first beach, i could see everyone was still worried about Leah by the time i had reached the group all there eyes were on me it seems they all needed it to be confirmed to.

'' Seth is right Leah has gone, She left letters '' I said pulling out the two remaining unopened letters

'' one for Sue and Billy'' i handed the letter to Sue who gave me a half hearted watery smile

'' and one for sam '' i could hear a few gasps, i must addmit i was a little shocked she had left him a letter but he deserved to recieve it so i turned to Sam who's face was full of confussion and handed him the letter, i couldnt help but wonder what she had wrote in those letters.

Sue POV

My little girl gone, all i had was a letter i wanted so desperatly for someone to jump up and say it was a joke and say she was hiding somewhere but she really had gone, i did the only thing i could think of and cry. As soon as i felt i was ready i sat on a bit of drift wood and opened the letter which i had decided to read aloud as it was for Billy to also it would give the people who didnt have letters a chance to understand, everyone sat around and i began to read

'' _Mom, i have no idea what to say to you, you have been my rock for so long, i dont think i would have coped without your help. Me and you have always had a special connection, one which i cannot even begin to describe, you are not only my mom but my teacher, my theripist and my best friend, It petrifies me knowing i am leaving you behind but it must be done. You see for a while now i havent been happy , i love the fact that we have rebuilt our family and i dont think i could think of a better person for you to be getting married to but i dont feel whole, something is missing and i want nothing more than to find that missing thing, With the money that dad left me i am going traveling, im going around the world and i want to experiance new things and hopefully find myself along the way. I hope you understand it was never my intention to hurt you i just wanted to do something for me and i feel that now is a good time. It has always been my plan to go out and explore the world and now i feel like you and Seth are able to cope on your own. Im sorry it happened like this, my first stop is Greece where i will be visiting grandma but from there who knows, i will stay in contact as often as possible i love you always Leah ''_

Everyone was silent, taking in the information the had just heard and then after it had sunk in everyones gaze turned towards Sam, who is still holding his letter in both hands staring at it, he looked up at everyone gave half a nod and with that he walked slowly down the beach obviously wanting to be alone with his thoughts, it was probably just as much of a shock to him as it was to everyone else that he out of everyone was left a letter. After a while of sitting there in complete silence Paul got up and announced he had to leave, he turned and gave me a appologetic look before walking away, everyone decided to follow in his footsteps and one by one they got up and left i was still staring at the letter Leahs hand had once flowed over wondering when i would see my little girl again i looked up to find it was only myself and Billy left, I stood and walked towards the truck, Billy seemed to understand and followed and soon we were on our way home aswell, We arrived at the beach as Four and left as three, i knew things would be different without Leah being around but my thoughts were with Sam, Jared and Kim had given Emily i ride home so that Sam could have some alone time, i hoped that he was ok.

Sam POV

I was sat alone, everyone had gone home. I had found a piece of drift wood close to the opening of the woods and had decided i would sit there. Why did Leah leave me a letter, i didnt understand she hated me and i couldnt blame her, i broke her heart. Even though I had imprinted on Emily there will always be a part of me that will love Leah , Always, she was the first person i ever loved , but she hated me what would she need to explain. I still held the letter in my hands, all the answers to my questions where inside here but i couldnt open the letter, because i didnt want to , of course not i wanted nothing more than to open it and find out what it said but i was scared, scared of what she had put but i had to open it. I slowely opened the envolope with much difficulty as my hands were trembling and removed the letter. Its now or never i told myself as i began to read :

_Dear Sam,_

_This is probably wierd for you and i know me and you havent really seen eye to eye lately but i just wanted to give you this before i left. A part of me wants to tell you everything and the other part is kicking the first part so im just going to keep this simple. From the bottom of my heart i will always love you, it kills me to see you happy with someone else, It kills me that i have to sit there in my own personal circle of torchure and watch you be happy and plan to get married to someone else knowing there is nothing i can do about it because it wasnt that long ago that it was me and you sitting there going through wedding plans. Despite all of that i want to thank you , it may sound strange but with everything that has happen you have made me a much stronger person but i hope you understand that i had to leave. Part of the reason i am leaving is because it has always been a dream of mine to travel the world and see what it has to offer but thats not all, i cant stay here it kills me memories of us are everywhere and i had to get away, it wont be forever but i dont like the person i have become, do you think i like the fact that i am bitter towards everyone, that i cant trust anyone, that i have to keep everything to myself because im so scared that if i let people in they will hurt me like you did , of course i dont, i hate myself i hate everything i have done, the people i have hurt and who i am so i want to change that and i have tried changing that but everytime that i made the slightest bit of progress it gets knocked away again because of the memories La Push holds which is why i decided to leave but before i did i wanted you to know this, i forgive you, i know now that the bond you get from imprinting is so strong that it is impossible to break and i now that you would never of hurt me intentionally. With all that i have i hope you and Emily have a happy life together but i had to leave for a little while. I want to become me again and to do that i have to get away. I left to make myself a better person and one day i will be strong enough to return to La Push a much better person, you mean a lot to me Sam and always will and i really want to be your friend and i want to be happy for you but i need to change to do that so i hope when i get back me and you are going to be ok but for now goodbye Sam i wish the best for you, see you soon Leah_

I didnt know what to think or do, she had gone. I sat and stared at the letter for a while I would miss Leah a lot and all i could do was hope that she was safe where ever she was and that finding herself wouldnt take to long, as i stood and made my way home all i could think of was how i did this to her, she had been so unhappy, because of me she felt the need to leave La Push guilt washed over me and i knew that when she return i would tell her how sorry i was i would make it up to her some how and i had a lot of time to think about how i was going to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 YEARS LATER**

Leah's POV

The past 2 years had been the time of my life, I never dreamed i would accomplish what i have. When i said i wanted to travel to find myself I didnt think i would come away the person i am now. I have never felt more alive, After i left Greece i went to Africa where i lived with a tribe hanakila for a month, they taught me all about the purpose of life and how we should live everyday like its our last because then we wont have any regrets. From there i went to India, the people here taught me about careers and what the working life is like but also to never forget your family, everywhere i went taught me a new lesson about life and i have become a much better person because of it. I had decided once i felt i was strong enough to return home that i would go back to Greece first, it was the place where i started my journey and i would end it there before returning to La Push. I knew my Mom and Billy were getting married soon so i decided that before i went home i would phone and see how everything was going, Billy answered and that is where the whole wedding gift idea came from. The plan was that i would return on the day of there wedding go back to the house as no one would be there get ready and then head over to the reception ,which was being held in the hotel Kim worked for the Marquees , and would enter when i heard the que from Billy as a wedding gift to my Mom. I couldnt wait to get home, as soon as i left the Airport in port angelies i rushed to the nearest cab '' would you be able to take me to La Push please'' it was only fair to ask as La Push was an hour drive from here and i new most Drivers wouldnt do it ''sure thing'' the cab driver said as he got out and helped me put my bags in the car. We set off to La Push, even though i was extremely excited to see everyone again i wasnt sure if there responce to me returning would be good, since i had left i had been incontact with everyone a few times, they all seemed to be relieved i had called and couldnt wait for me to come home, i just hoped they were as enthusiastic when they saw me. I stared out the window but there wasnt a lot of scenery just a lot of fields and woods. There was another thing i couldnt wait to do, Phase, i hadnt done it in a while, i only phased 3 times since i was gone and they had all been an accident. I got pulled from my train of thought by the cab driver clearing is throght, i looked up to see him looking at me through the mirror '' so what makes you want to go to La push '' he asked seeming very interested in why i would go to such a small place '' i grew up there but havent been back for a long time so i wanted to return'' and that was the extent of the conversation, I glanced out of the window and noticed the scenery had change but recognized where we were imiediatly, we were in the town on the edge of port angelies which ment we were close to La Push, it was safe to say nothing had changed here everything was exactly as i remembered it. Just then something caught my eye, on the side of the road stood a big green sign with white bold writing on it that read ''WELCOME TO LA PUSH '' this was it, i was home. I couldnt help but let the grin spread across my face, i looked like a child on christmas as everything we passed i wanted to see, my eyes were bolting in every direction wanting to take everything in, wanting to see it all. We drove past all the pack members houses, my thoughts shifted quickly to them i wondered how they all are and then we pulled up outside a very familar house, it was a faded grey and brown colour with a tree green roof, it was offical i was home. I got out of the cab paid the drive, toke my bags and made my way up the porch steps, Billy had told me 2 days earlier that he would hid a key in the flower basket hanging from the door, i dug the key out of the soil and let myself into the place i could once again call home. It hadnt changed at all, the grey sofas where still in the same place as they where before i left and the flooring was still a cream carpet, i walked to kitchen which had been redecorated, when i left the kitchen was painted white but now it had white and light brown tiles covering the walls and wooden flooring. I made my way upstairs to my room, I opened the familiar door and toke in the senery nothing had changed at all, everything was exactly the way i left it, i smiled to myself glad i was home. I decided it was time to start getting ready for the big reuinion so i dumped my bags on my bed and toke out everything i would need, my dress , shoes, makeup, hair curlers and shower things. I decided i would take a shower and then start. When i got out i brushed my teeth then made my way to my room and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I dried and curled my hair, the curls fell neatly to my face, i applied some mascara and gloss and then changed into my dress, i looked hot even if i do say so my self. My hair was , as all the girls on the rez, a chocolate brown colour hanging in lose curls , my dress was the perfect little black cocktail dress it was a body concious dress that hugged nicely around my figure it fell to above my knee with a diamond waist band. I pinned my hair to one side put a few things into my clutch bag before proceeding downstair and calling a cab. I was so nervous but excited at the same time, i hadnt seen anyone for 2 years and i must admit i was scared but couldnt wait to see everyone again. As the cab pulled up out side i double checked i had everything i needed, i then left the house and got into the cab ''Marquees Hotel please'' and we were off. I knew the hotel wasnt very far away and soon i would be reunited with my family and friends, Butterflies started forming in the pit of my stomach and i began to feel very nausious, i was starting to get sweaty palms, what would i say when i entered the room, should i smile or laugh, should i run and hug my mom or should i just stand there but i didnt have enough time to think about it to much because we where outside before i knew it i guess i would just have to go with the flow and hope for the best. I walked through the big glass double doors, past the reception area and stood infront of the wooden double doors, my heart raced as i read the sign hanging above the doors '' CONGRATULATIONS MR AND MRS BLACK '' everyone i ever loved was on the other side of this door, i pressed my ear up against the door and heard the clinking noise of a glass , Billy was about to start his speech, no going back now i kept repeating to myself trying to slow my breathing, from the other side of the door there was silence and then Billy spoke '' Firstly i would like to thank you all for coming here today and celebrating with Sue and I , This day has been one of the best days of my life and i will remember it for as long as i live, i love sue with all my heart and will continue loving her for as long as she will let me, we have both been through a lot separatly and together and now we can move on from this point not forgetting our pasts but using the knowledge we gained to benifit our future, our families future, Today is not only joining myself and Sue in marraige but it is also joining the Clearwater and Black families together, this morning we were two seperate families and now and for the rest of our lives we will be one, I have always wanted nothing more than to see my family happy and i will always make that my priority Sue Black i love you with all of my heart, forever and always '' There is my que, here goes nothing before i could even think of what i was doing i grabbed the champain glass from the table on the side and pushed open the double doors, everyones attention turned to me and all i heard were a few gasps and whispering i stared at my mom who returned my gaze which was full of love i did the only thing i could think of doing, i raise my glass in the air and said '' Congratulations to the happy couple '' everyone in the room grinned widly and simultaniously repeated '' to the happy couple ''

**( so what do you think guys please please please review, let me know what you think )**


	4. Chapter 4

Leah's POV

I was back home where i belonged, i had never been so happy. Although the last 30 minutes had been one massive blurry rollercoaster i loved it, i was passed through so many pairs of arms, there were a lot of tears and it seemed that everyone missed me more than i expected. I was sat at the table looking out at all the crazy people i called family and smiled to myself, why did i ever want to leave. '' im so glad your back '' I looked over to were the soft voice came from and there was my mom, my beautiful mom, she looked great on a normal day but today she was glowing and her smile matched her appearance.

'' Me to mom, i really missed everyone''

'' we all missed you to sweet heart, i was wondering have you spoken to Sam today '' Thats odd, mom would never usually mention Sam to me.

'' no i havent had a cahnce to speak to him, everything has been like a whirlwind since i arrived ''

'' oh ok, it just when you left Sam didnt take it well, i mean no one did it was such a long time before everyone was able to move on but Sam toke it very badly, he hasnt really been the same since that day, he wont talk to many people and when he does it is usally just a grunt, he hasnt been phasing as often and his appitite has changed a lot, Emily is really worried about him, we all are, look over there , there he is now''

I followed to where my mom was pointing and was shock at what i saw, Sam was sitting at the bar alone, staring at the floor it almost looked like he had been badly hurt, his shirt was half hanging out, his hair was shaggy looking, like it hadnt been brushed for a while, his face was stubbly and the bags under his eyes were very prominant.

I must have been staring at him for a while because his eyes lifting from the floor and met mine, i quickly change the expression on my face to on of consurn and gave him a small smile, his expression didnt change, he looked empty, he quickly glanced to a door on the other side of the room, which i assumed led to the balcony, and then back to me he the stood and made his way across the room and of the door.

My mind was very fuzzy but my legs and know what i wanted to do and before i new it i was across the room and opening the balcony door, i saw Sam leaning on the bar of the balcony looking out at first beach, i quietly closed the door behind me and slowely began closeing the space between us and stood next to him.

''Hi Sam '' He didnt answer, his gaze was still on the waves crashing onto the shore

'' Sam please talk to me, i hate seeing you like this just please let me help you '' i couldnt hid the concern the seaped through into my voice, He looked at me with a empty stare, there was no emotion in his eyes and his face was like a blank canvas

'' Sam please jus... '' i had started to plead but got cut off

'' Im so sorry Leah'' I opened my mouth to question him but he raised his hand

'' Im sorry that you felt that way, i never expected you to leave and i never dreamed you would take the time to explain things to me. When i read that letter i felt myself tear into pieces, to know that what i did made you feel so alone, so worthless, it killed me.

It was never my intention to hurt you Leah, i loved you unconditionally and a part of my heart will always belong to you. After you left and i read the letter i was lost, i needed you to come home so that i could apologize, I was unbelievably happy with you but you have to understand the bond of imprinting is impossible to break, i was ment to be with Emily there was nothing i could do to change that. Do you know after the first time i phased and Billy told me about imprint i hoped and prayed with all my heart that i would come home and it would be you, because you were already my everything and i wanted to imprint on you to confirm you were my everything forever but i never ment to hurt you, of course i would never change Emily not for the world but if i could change the cercomstances in which everything happened i would because I still care about you a lot and for the 2 years it killed me knowing that i hurt you so badly that you had to leave, I can not describe how sorry i am Leah, please forgive me, i am hear standing infront of you begin for your forgiveness, I can promise that i will never hurt you again and i will always be your friend and be there for anything you need aslong as you want me to be''

I was silent, i didnt now what to say, i was trying to process everything that was said. A grin spread wildly across my face and i saw the life slowely return to Sam's face as his expression mimicd mine, i said the only thing i could think of

'' Sam, i would like that very much ''

Sam closed the gab between us and pulled me into a tight hug, 2 years ago if Sam had done this my heart would have melted with the love i had for him, even though the love was still there for Sam it wasnt quite the same, it was a friendship love, i was finally over Sam.

We stood there for a while in a embrace and i couldnt help but think that this ment a lot more to the both of us than just a hug, it was years of bitterness and hate , mainly from my half, being thrown away and a friendship blossoming, Deep down i knew me and Sam would become very good friends and could count on eachother for the rest of our lives.

Sam stepped away and announced that he would get backto the party, he looked a lot more like himself now, i watched as the door closed and i was alone, i stared out at the ocean thinking how lucky i was to have such amazing people in my life.

After a little while i thought it was best that i returned to the party aswell, so i toke one last glance at first beach then turned and walked back towards the door.

As i walked back into the function room i just stood and looked at the scene before me, everyone seemed extremly happy, not one person was without a smile, not even Sam.

I noticed Seth on the dance floor beckoning me to join him, i begin to walk towards him but came to a abrupt stop as i crashed into something very hard, i turned to apoligize to whoever i had just bumped into and my eyes met Embry's, it was in my intention to apoligize but that didnt matter, all that mattered was him, my entire world revolved around him, he was my world, every breath i toke i toke it for him, my heart beat was in perfect timing with his, gravity didnt hold me to the planet anymore Embry Call did, my entire future flashed before my eyes and it envolved Embry, our first date, our first kiss, him proposing, our wedding, having kids together. I got pulled from my thoughts by Billy who had appeared next to me, Its seems that myself and Embry had been staring at eachother with nothing but Admirisation and love in our eyes for some time, long enough for Billy to notice

'' Kids i think we need to go somewhere private and talk''

I was so confused and by the look on his face so was Embry, but i decided it was best not to argue with Billy so myself and Embry followed him across the room and out of the double doors and that is when it struck me , I had just imprinted on Embry Call.

**( so what do you guys think? did you like this chapter? please, please, please review or message me it will mean the world to me to hear your thoughts if you have any ideas for this story please let me know and once again please, please, please review )**


	5. Chapter 5

Embry's POV

I really have no idea what just happened, well i know what happen i just imprinted but i dont understand how. I have just imprinted on Leah Clearwater, the exact same Leah I have know for the majority of my life, how has this only happened now. I was being led down the hall in the hotel by Billy who , i hoped, was trying to find a empty room to explain everything, I had to refrain from gauping at Leah the entire way, which was very difficult. I had know Leah for a long time but it had only been now that i had reailised how beautiful she was, i couldnt help but think of how ironic it is that your whole world and your whole meaning of living could change in the space of 20 seconds, both of mine were now Leah, She was my everything.

Billy had stopped just 20 steps infront of me and opened a door to a abandoned room

'' this shall do, please go and sit down''

Neither me nor Leah said anything, we just kept our gaze on the floor and toke a seat on the only sofa in the room, we both simultaniously looked at Billy both eager to have answers, lucky we didnt have to wait long before Billy and stopped infront of us.

'' I think you have both realised by now that you have imprinted on eachother ''

'' but how, i dont understand '' i said, barley able to keep my eyes off Leah

'' There is no easy way to explain what has just happened but i shall try my best, I like to call it late imprinting, it has only ever happen twice which is why i didnt explain it to you all when you first phased, i never imagined it would ever happen again. Late imprinting occurs when there has been a change, you could see eachother everyday , like you two have, and nothing could happen because one or both of you are not quiet the person the other needs. You were always destind to imprint on eachother, if there wasnt a change you wouldnt have imprinted on anyone else because you are eachothers imprint. When a change is made to one or both of you, you become a different person, Leah , because you have changed how you feel and look at things, you have found who you are and are now happy with the person you have become, your soul has also changed meaning that your inner wolf has changed. With the changes you made to yourself you have become the person you were destind to be and because you are now the person you were destind to be your heart is ready to be loved unconditionally which has made you the person you needed to be to imprint. You have become the person you needed to be for Embry to imprint on you''

'' So what does this mean '' Leah said, confusing in her voice

'' It means you have imprinted on eachother, because of the changes you have made to your lifestyle you have become the love of Embry's live and vis versa '' Billy had the widest grin on his face, i turned to look at Leah who seemed to be shocked but still happy with what has happened, i caant blame her , i was still in slight shock aswell but i was still extatic that i was going to be spending the rest of my life with such a outstanding person. Billy had decided he would leave us alone and left the room with out another word. With what had just happened i would have expected things to be a little awkward when Leah and I were left but they werent, in fact it was the complete oppisite, it felt right, like my life was complete.

I toke my seat next to her and slowely looked up to her, she returned my gaze and without thinking i closed the gab between us and kissed her lipe softly. As soon as my lips met hers it was like fireworks had just been set of im my stomach everything was perfect, our mouths molded together perfectly, i pulled away slowely but kept my eyes shut and pressed my forehead to hers, i slowely opened my eyes to find her gazing at me with so much love in her eyes and i couldnt help the grin spread over my face.

'' That was perfect '' she said

I whispered back '' no your perfect '' I truely couldnt wait to spend rest of my life with Leah, everything about this moment was perfect , i should have known it wouldnt always be this easy.

**( hey guys i know this chapter is only short but i wanted to leave it short and sweet. so what do you think about leah and embry? please review i would love to hear anything you have to say good or bad. Please let me know what you think of the story and if you have any ideas on what could happen please let me know thank you )**


	6. Chapter 6

Leah's POV

With everything that has happened to me in La Push, i would never have thought i could ever be this happy here. I had come back to all my amazing friends and now i have found the love of my life, Me and Embry havent told anyone about us imprinting yet but we have the perfect oppertunity to tonight, as everyone is going to be at Sam and Emily's place.

I was nervous to tell everyone and i knew that i would have to explain about the late imprinting because they wouldnt believe us. I sat im my empry house , with Billy and Mom away in Turkey for there honeymoon and Seth running patrols i was enjoying the quiet, it was something that didnt happen very often. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was 1:15 in the afternoon, there was another 15 minutes before Embry would come to pick me up i really missed him when we were apart. I wanted time to pass as quickly as it possibly could so i switched on the tv and my favorite song came blarring through the speakers ' _baby your a song and you make me want to roll my windows down and cruise ' _i immediantly stood and started to dance around my living room, well if you could call this dancing it was more like giving myself a concussion, but i didnt care. Just as the the song ended i heard a loud blast of a horn from outside and a smile instantly spread across my face, it was Embry. I quickly grabbed my cell phone off the counter and headed out the door, as soon as my eyes met with Embrys my entier face lit up, what did i ever do to deserve him.

'' Hey beautiful '' Embry said, as he grabbed my waist and pulled my close enough to plant a small kiss on my forhead

'' Hey you '' i replied, breathing in his scent, he really was perfect in every single way

'' You ready to face the music '' No, no i wasnt i wanted to stay like this forever

'' not really but it has to be done, its just impossible not to be scared of what they will say ''

'' Leah aslong as you are with me nothing is impossible '' he smiled sweetly at me, and even though i was petrified just thinking of what everyones reactions would be i couldnt help but smile back.

We both got into the trunk and headed over to Emily's. I could feel the nervousness wash over me and Embry seemed to noticed it aswell because he reached over and toke my hand in his, just to feel our hand intertwin with eachothers comforted me.

We reached Emily's a few mintues later and already i could hear the voices of everyone coming from inside, i turned to Embry who gave me a warm smile and i followed him into the cosy home.

Everyone noticed us enter and turned to us , i didnt want to waste anytime with small chit chat so before anyone could even say hello i began

'' I need to talk to you guys '' no one answered they just sat and waited for me to continue Embry stood just a few steps behind me

'' Okay so im just going to get right into because i want this over and done with, so yesterday at the wedding something unusual happened, i bumped into Embry and we well sort of imprinted''

There were a few gasps but i continued

'' Billy must have known what was happening because he came over and oke us away from everyone, he explained what had just happened was called ' late imprinting'. He didnt tell any of us because it has only ever happened twice in the tribes history and he thought that it would happen again but it did, basically late imprint is where one of the two, in this case me , changes. Myself and Embry where always destind to be eachothers imprint but i hadnt fully become the person i was ment to be for it to happen, but because i changed myself i had become the person i was always destind to be which also means i had become someone eligable to be loved unconditionally for the rest of my life and the imprint was aloud to happen. I know it is alot to take in and understand but i had to tell you, we had to tell you''

I glanced back at Embry who gave me a warm smile and toke my hand in his, the room eroupted into wolf whistles and everyone stood and one by one came over and congratualed us.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye however that one person wasnt to happy about the news, Sam. He was glarring at me with anger and hurt written all over his face and stormed out of the house, i looked up at Embry who also noticed Sams exit.

'' Embry ill be back, im just going to go and check on Sam ''

'' Ok , hurry back '' He placed a small kiss onto my forehead and i turned and headed in the direction Sam had gone just moments before. As i left the house i noticed Sam standing in the middle of the yard looking infuriated, i toke a sharp deep breath and walked over to him.

''hey Sam, are you okay ''

'' you now what Leah, No, No i am not, i cannot believe you just walked into my home and told everyone that, told me that how could you do that to me Leah, this is the worst thing you have ever done, I am not happy about this Leah, not one bit '' His voice was so loud i could have sworn i saw the trees quiver

'' Sam, what you are feeling right now is exactly what i felt, but you of all people should now there is nothing i can do to stop this and even if there was i wouldnt dream of changing this i love Embry and he loves me Sam, you are happy with Emily and you have been for a while so why is it not okay for me to be happy for once, you have no right to act this way''

I could feel the anger building inside of me, how dare he say that.

'' I have got a right t act his way Leah , i loved you first and there will always be a part me that will love you, i dont want anyone else to love you because i loved you first''

I couldnt hold back the anger any more he had just crossed the line

'' what the hell Sam! how dare you say that , so what i am supposed to be miserable and wallow in self pity and watch you live your life with the person you love and be lonely myself because you loved me first! '' I could hear everyone start to come outside but i didnt care

'' you are a jerk Sam Uley, I have just as much of a right to be happy as you do and nothing is going to change that, do you know what you are a hypocrite Sam, I HATE YOU''

I couldnt take it any longer, i ran, I could feel the buring sensation start, i could hear people yelling for me but i didnt stop and as soon as i hit the woods i let the burning sensation take over and i phased, Sam was a jerk how dare he say those things to me i was finally happy, i am finally happy and once again he is trying to take that away from me, i started to think that maybe La Push wasnt the thing that was making me unhappy it was Sam it has always been Sam, he was always the reason i could never be happy, maybe coming back to La Push wasnt such a good idea after all.

**( A/N so leah is having sencond thoughts about La Push hey ? so what do you guys think about this chapter, sorry for making Sam out to be a jerk just to let you know i love Sam but he had to be this way for the story to work, please review and let me know what you guys think and also if you have any ideas or suggestions i would love to here them oh and sorry for any mistakes i made )**


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's POV

The wind was rushing past my face as i ran, the sense of freedom you get was overwhelming when you had the ability to phase into a giant wolf, i loved it, though it was a lot harder to enjoy when you are as angry as i was. I had no clue where i was running ijust knew i had to get away, away from Sam, away from the arguements and away from everyone. It hit me that this was the first time i had phased since i come back and it was because i was so annoyed with Sam. Just the thought of him made the anger burn more inside me, i thought i hated him before but now he despised him. How dare he say those tings to me he was such a hypocrite, he has the love of his life and know because i have found mind he is saying that i cant love Embry because he lovedd me first who the hell does he think he is. I came to a abrupt hault, i felt there air move and just then i heard the voice of Seth pop into my head, he had to phase didnt he.

'' Leah, where the hell are you ''

'' It doesnt matter why would you care anyway ''

I knew i shouldnt snap at him but i really couldnt help it

'' because your my sister thats why i care, well if you are not going to tell me where you are atleast tell me what happened back there ''

'' Sam, thats what happened because I have imprintedon Embry and i am finally happy he said that he wasnt happy about it, he basically said that he didnt like the fact that someone else loved me because he loved me first, i loved him first to but that didnt stop him from being with emily, with my own cousin, he is such a hypocrite. This has made me realise that it wasnt the memories that La Push holds that was keeping me from being happy it was that jerk, maybe i should never of come back, i should have just stayed away, it would have been easier that way ''

A twing of guilt hit the pit of my stomach, If i didnt come back i would never of seen Embry and i wouldnt change what me and him have for anything, not even Sam Uley.

'' you know what Leah i have had enough of this, you cant keep running away from everything that will never fix it, you leaving has done a good, you have changed who you are and i am so thankfull that i have my sister back, but just because Sam has been a idiot does not mean you can run off again. Dad always said to both of us running away from what hurts you will never make it go away the best thing you can do is face up to it. If you leave know noone will ever forgive you, think of Embry you cant just leave him you will break him, if you think that running away from something that hurts you is the best option then you really are not the person i thought you were, if this was me i would face what was hurting me because by dodging you are only making it worse for yourself in the long run''

The air shifted again and i realised Seth had phased back. I couldnt conserntrate everything was just swirling around in my head, what the hell was i doing. Was i really thinking of running again, Seth was right i am not going to let Sam ruin yet another thing in my life, If i gave in that would give Sam the sense that i would do anything he says and thats not who i am. No i am Leah Clearwater and i am not about to let the likes of Sam Uley get the better of me, I turned on my heel and headed back in the direction i had just came from, Jesus when did Seth get so smart.

I was running back for a while and it was only when i ran past where my house was that i realised i didnt now where i was going, my mind was so fuzzy but my body and legs kept going.

I had finally stopped and knew imediatly where i was, it was the place i wanted to be the most, through the trees i could see a small brown house, i was at Embrys place. Instantly heart filled with love and my stomach with butterflies as i phased back and walked through the trees, Up the porch and knocked on the familiar brass door.

**( A/N so what do you guys think ? i know this is only a short chapter but it is the calm before the storm please review and let me know what you think )**


	8. Chapter 8

Leah's POV

As i walked up to Embrys front door my heart started doing over time and the butterflies in my stomach grew more intents. I knocked on the door and to my suprises the door flew open and revealed Embry, who stood there with a worried expression on his face but the moment his eyes met mine the worry seemed to melt away and instead a relived look appeared.

I was about to talk but Embrys arms had already snaked around me and pulled me close to him, a smile spread across my face as i inhaled his scent, i could feel Embry sigh with relief.

'' Uh Hey '' I couldnt manage to say anything else because Embry was holding me so tight it felt like he was forcing all the air out of my lungs

'' Hey '' he replied with a slight chuckle, he toke my hand in his and lead me inside his home and towards the living room.

'' So tell me what happened '' he asked curiously as we both sat on the sofa's, i turned my gaze to the floor not wanting to look at him while i explained

'' so basically im going to cut a long story short because i really dont want to go into detail, Sam has basically said that he does like the idea of the imprinting because he loved me first and i said well i loved you so there is nothin ghe is going to do about it and we both got shouting at eachother and he basically said that i was aloud to love you because he loved me first, i called him a hypocrite and stormed away Seth came after me and told me that i cant keep running from any little thing that hurts me so i turned around and came here ''

I thought that Embry would be really anger at what Sam said to me but when i looked up and met his gaze he had the biggest grin on his face, he kind of reminded of a child on christmas.

I looked at him curiously

'' you said you loved me '' he said the happiness in his voice was very promident

'' well uhh yeahh of course i umm love you ''

He reached over and toke both of my hands in his, kissing the back of my right hand

'' Well i love you to, and no matter what stupid hold Sam thinks he has on you, your mine forever wether he likes it or not ''

He leand forword and our lips ment, even though the kiss was soft and gentel i could feel the passion behind it.

As we broke apart i glanced up to the clock and was shocked to see it was 5 past midnight

'' i should get going, its really late '' i announced as i stood, the smile that was on Embrys face had suddenly vanished. Just as i turned to leave Embry spoke

'' you could stay here if you wanted to, Seth is on night patrol and it is pretty late for you to be going home''

'' I would love that'' i replied just as Embry let out a huge yawn

'' come on lets get to bed, im pretty tired and by the looks of things so are you ''

Embry looked up at me with his big chocolate brown eyes and gave me a sleepy smile as he toke my hand and lead me to his bedroom.

'' I have to go to the bathroom, you know where my room is and there are some sweats in the wardrobe if you want them '' He smiled and then turned and headed for the bathroom

As i reached Embrys room i walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of his sweats, i got changed and then climbed into his massive bed, everything smelt like Embry and i felt like i was in heaven. As i pulled the covers over me i heard footsteps fast aproaching the room and sure enough Embry had climbed into his bed. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close to him and what seemed like seconds later i could hear soft snores escaping his mouth. I smiled to myself, here, right know i felt safer than i have ever felt, this i were i belonged in Embrys arms, I loved him and he loved me and thats all that matter, i let thoughts of Embry rush into my mind as i fell into a light slumber.

**( A/N so what do you guys think please review or PM )**


	9. Chapter 9

Leah's POV

Well this morning had been rather hectic, i had been rudly awake by the sound of my phone ringing, i lent over and grabbed my phone, it was Seth. He told me that mom and Billy where coming home, they had only been on the honey moon for what 2 days but said that they had news to tell the whole pack and it couldnt wait, Seth said that me and Embry needed to be over at my house on 30 mintues and no later mom and Billy would be arriving back in 15 minutes. I thought it was best not wake Embry yet so i got up and walked downstairs, and know here i was making breakfast. I had decided on toast and egg and coffee, i knew i would have to wake Embry up myself , as soon as he smelt the food he would wake, and soon enough just as i was pouring the coffee i could hear movement up stairs, i turned and plated up the food and by the time i went to put everything on the table Embry was already sitting there, i chuckled to myself and placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee infront of him

''hey how come you woke so early '' he said whilst shovling fork fulls of egg into his mouth

'' Seth called me, he said the my Mom and Billy where coming home today because they have something they need to tell the pack and it cant wait, we have to be over there in 20 minutes which is why i made breakfast '' i said, slowely sipping my coffee

'' hmmmm any idea what it could be '' i questioned, as he put the last bit of his food into his mouth, he could really eat

'' no idea, i dont see what could be that important for the whole pack to know straight away ''

'' no clue, im going to grab a quick shower and then i will be ready'' he said

and with that he stood, kissed me on the forehead and headed for the bathroom.

I finished my breakfast and cleaned up, i decided it would be best if i get dressed so i made my way to Embrys room and got changed, by the time i had reached the front door Embry was stood there with his truck keys

'' ready to go '' he said as he opened the door

'' yeah sure'' i replied as i followed him out the house and into the truck

The ride home was silent, but not the awkward kind it was more peacefull

We pulled up outside the house and i noticed that all the rest of the pack was already there, i walked up the porch steps and into the house with Embry right behind me, as we walked into the living room we could see everyone was already sitting waiting for us, i turned to face my mom and Billy who both have scared expression etched onto there faces, maybe this was more serious than i thought, without speaking myself and Embry both toke the two remaining empty seats and turned our focus to Billy who began.#

Billy's POV

'' Ok so i know you are all wondering why i called you here and why this couldnt wait untill our honey moon was over, but whilst i was away i was told of some horrible news. Whilst out in Turkey myself and Sue decided we would go and look at the temple of Artemis. We bumped into Alice Cullen who had come out to Turkey to find us and that is when she told us.

A few days ago Alice had a vision, Im sure you all remember the Vampire royalty the Volturi from a few years ago, well we have something that they want we dont know what it is but they want it badly what ever we have is a very big danger to The Volturi and they want it. Alice explained to me that she saw they had an army, they have become a lot stronger since our last encounter with them and they have become alot wiser. They have created a much bigger army than what they had last time but have been more skillfull with the vampires they choose to fight along with them, they have only used vampires who have gifts, gifts that can harm. We are outnumbered, not only in how many of us there are but by skill and power, the Volturi will stop at nothing to get what they want and they dont care who or what they hurt to get it. The only other thing that Alice saw was when they will be coming, The Volturi will be arriving on the battle field in 3 days and we must be there, I think it would be foolish of us to start a fight as , like i said earlier you are greatly outnumbered, i think the best option we have is to try and reason with them, find out what it is they want and why they want it, sweet talk them almost, even though i am 90% sure it will end up in a battle, sweet talking them will give you a little bit of time to see there numbers and to work out a game plan, we can not give them what they want.

Also to be safe i think that the imprints should go into hiding ,apart from Leah, and be protected at all times, Brady you will stay with them as you are the youngest. You all need your strenght aswell, this isnt going to be a easy fight so patrols have been changed, you will patrol for half and hour every hour, and there must be atleast two of you, whilst you are in wolf form you need to be in pairs atleast. On the day that the Volturi arrive we will need two wolfs to stay behind and protect the rez Colin and Seth that will be your job ''

'' But that leaves 7 of us against a whole army of vampires '' i piped up, we wouldnt stand a chance with just 7.

'' Correction that leaves 7 wolfs '' Billy answered '' The Cullens have said they will gladly stand with us along with everyone else who fought on the Cullens side 3 years ago, it will be there way of repaying us, with our strenght and the Cullens gifts we might stand a fighting chance, but that is only if we play it smart, we need to waste as much time sweet talking them as we can and you only communicate through minds, Edward and Nessie will be able to hear you and Nessie is going to show everyone else. You need to be carefully the Volturi are not as easily fooled as they once were, Alice got myself and Sue plane tickets home so we could tell you as soon as we can, we know there isnt a lot of noticed but we have to be remotely prepared otherwise we have no hope ''

Everyone was silent and im sure the same question was running through everyone elses minds as it was mine ' what did we have that the Volturi wanted '

**( A/N so what do you guys think of this ? what do the wolfs have ? please review or PM me and let me know what you guys thought it will really mean alot and give me the motivation to keep on with this story a masive thank you to brankel1 for your reviews they really mean a lot to me )**


	10. Chapter 10

Leah's POV

'' But dude why do i have to stay tomorrow and look after them '' Brady whined for the 90th time that day.

We were all pilled into Emilys Kitchen, after we found out about the Volturi yesterday we decided it would be for the best if we stayed together at all times, the only Exception being if we were out on patrol.

I was sat at the breakfast table, swirling a dish cloth around the marble counter, there was nothing better to do.

'' Because, Brady , you are the youngest member of the pack, your not as skill full as there rest of us there fore we have to ensure your safety '' Sam stated with concern in his voice, i dont think he would ever forgive himself if anything happened to Brady.

'' But i was perfectly fine the last battle we had with the leeches '' he replied

'' if you class taking one look at Jane and then passing out as fine '' Paul said , throwing his head back in a fit of laughter

Brady let out a deep sigh and stormed into the living room, cleary annoyed that he wasnt aloud.

'' Ok, so i understand why Brady isnt aloud to go by why aren't me and Colin able to go'' Seth asked '' i know that two of us have to stay behind but why cant it be anyone else ''

'' Seth, everyone else is desperatly needed, Myself and Jacob are Alphas we have to be there, Paul is known for his temper and rage which is a definate plus for us, Jared is good with tactics, Embry and Quil are both very powerful and Leah has speed, you boys are good at tracking so thats why '' Sam explained

Just then i felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I didnt needed to look and see who it was, the electricity i felt as soon as the hand touched me clarrified that it was Embry.

'' Hey, its time for you and Paul to go on patrol '' He was so perfect in everyway

'' Ok thanks '' i replied, as i stood up, kissed Embry softly on the lips and turned in the direction of Paul

'' Hey taz, come on , its time to go '' I hollered over to Paul, who stood and followed me out the back door.

Taz was the nickname i had given Paul years ago because of his temper , Taz was short for Tazmanian Devil.

As we hit the entrance to the woods we phased, We decided that i would run left and paul would run right and we would meet up on the otherside.

As i ran i couldnt help but think about the Volturi, all last night i tossed and turned trying to think about what we had that they wanted.

We had nothing, and i mean nothing, all we had was our legends, we didnt have any special object or book or anything out of the ordianry that they could possibilty want.

We could turn into wolfs and we had tribal legends, that is it , and i couldnt see them wanting to sit and listen to our story.

Even though i didnt know what they wanted, i was scared, after learning they were more powerful than us everyone had been on edge and even though no one has said it we know there is a good possibility that we wont walk away from the battle field.

Sure we were built to destroy vampires, but we didnt know what kind of gifts these vampires had, none of them had gifts like Alice, who could see the future they all had gifts like Jane, gifts that could hurt you , i shuddered at the thought of seeing Embry in pain but i knew that would happen.

As i neared to mine and Pauls meeting point i could see him running towards me and his thoughts shifted quickly into my mind

_Anything your side _He asked

_Nope nothing, anything yours _

_Nope only the Cullens_

_okay well ill meet you back at Emilys place_

I started running in the direction Paul just came, and slowely Pauls thoughts, that were mainly on Rachel, seeped out of my mind.

Myself and Paul, even though we were all back as one pack, we still had two different Alphas, mine being Jake and his being Sam, which ment we could only hear eachothers thoughts when we wanted to.

My thoughts shifted to Embry, Billy had said it would be easier on the both of us if we are both in the same place, which is why we are both on the battle field because if i was at home and he was at the battle, we would be more concerned on eachothers saftey than what we are supposed to do.

We will still be concered about eachothers safety while we are both there but atleast we can check and see if eachother is ok.

I started to see Emilys back yard through the clearing of the trees and noticed Paul was already walking through the door, I phased back and got dressed and headed into the house myself.

I walked straight over to Embry who was sitting at the table and wrapped my arms around him.

'' ok everyone '' Sam called '' we all need our rest tomorrow is the big day, everyone go home and sleep and be here by 8:00 tomorrow morning ''

With that everyone got up and began to make there way out of the house i toke Embrys hand and we both left.

As we got outside i noticed Seth waiting for me, we only lived a street behind Emily so we were walking home.

Embry tilted his head forward and kissed me.

As we pulled apart i noticed the fear in his eyes

'' Dont worry Embry, everything will be fine, i have to go so ill see you tomorrow ''

'' see you tomorrow ''

I started towards my brother who stood with his back to me

'' Hey Leah '' Embry called after me

I turned to face Embry

'' I love you '' he said, i felt my heart beating over time, A smile spread like wild fire across my face

'' I love you to '' i beamed

Embry returned the smile and headed for his truck.

I turned back and headed home with Seth.

I couldnt stop thinking about how perfect everything was i was living my own personal dream, but i now that tomorrow nothing would be the same.

**( A/N what do you guys think about this? The next chapter will be when the Wolfs and the Volturi meet again Please review and let me know what you guys think )**


	11. Chapter 11

Leah's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke as my alarm clock started screeching at me indicating that it was 7:00am.

I toke me a while to recall what was happening today but as soon as everything flooded back into my memory I jolted upright, tossing my blanket to one side and jumped out of bed.

The volturi were arriving today and the pack had to meet at Sam's in one hour.

I raced to Seth's room and continuously banged on the door until a very sleepy and slightly annoyed Seth opened it.

'' It's 7:00, time to wake up we need to be at Sam's in a hour '' I announced

'' Ok, thanks Leah, but couldn't you have woke my in a more polite manner '' he Huffed

'' No time, sorry '' I replied as I raced down stairs to make us breakfast

I managed to eat my cereal and wash up before Seth proceeded down the stairs.

It was 7:30 and I didn't have any time to talk so I raced past him back up the stairs and into my room. I pulled out a pair of old cut of jeans and a cream tank top and dressed.

I then toke out my cell, I had a text off Embry

' Goodmorning Beautiful, I don't think I will have enough time to swing by your place and walk with you to Sam's so I will meet you there, love you '

I smiled as I read the last bit and quickly text back

' Morning handsome, ok don't worry about it see you at Sam's place, love you to '

After I hit the send button I placed my cell into my pocket and headed back downstairs to find Seth dressed and waiting for me. We both walked out of the house and head for Sam's.

'' Leah ? ''

'' yeah ''

'' Everything is going to be ok isn't it, like everyone will come home safe. '' He asked, worry pouring out with every word he spoke

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart, as much as I wanted to tell him everything would be ok I couldn't, the truth was that I didn't know, I had no idea if anyone would come home safe or come home at all, but I had to act brave for the both of us, he is my little brother after all.

'' Im sure everything is going to be fine'' I stated

The rest of the walk to Sam's was quiet, we finally reached the little cottage with 5 minutes to spare, we headed inside and my gaze intently layed upon Embry who was sat at the other end of the kitchen.

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly before Sam called for attention.

'' Ok everyone im just going to make a quick call to Alice and find out the exact time they will be arriving'' Sam announced as he dialed the number

Even though he had stopped speaking, everyone's gaze was still on Sam, all egar to find out every little scrap of news they could.

'' Hello Alice, its Sam Uley, I was just calling to find out of you knew what time the Volturi would be here '' Sam fell silent as the voice on the other end of the receiver answered him.

Every was still staring at Sam with anticipation

'' Ok thank you '' Sam finally replied '' I will send Quil and Jake over to collect Nessie straight away im sure you can fill the two in on any information, Also I was wondering would it be possible if Bella could come along to, Its just because of the shield gift she has I think it would be much more protection for the Imprints ... ''

'' NO WAY '' Rachel screamed '' As much as we are all honored that you would do that for us you need Bella more than we do, we have Brady and Nessie, and Seth and Colin are not going to be to far away, Bella is a great importance with her fighting along side you, you can all use her gift which will help out a lot ''

Sam gave Rachel a smile as Jake and Quil left to get Nessie '' Alice '' he spoke back to the phone '' never mind about Bella Rachel has just made a very valid point she is needed in battle , so I guess that's all then I shall see you all later on the field, thank you again, goodbye Alice '' And with that he hung up the phone.

Sam looked at each of us in turn and then began

'' Ok everyone, The volturi will be here at 11:30 , The Cullens are going to meet with us on the battle field at 11:00 to make sure we are ready, The imprints will be moved to there safe house at 10:30 and for there own safety none of us wolves , apart from the ones who are staying behind, are going to know where that safe house is, just incase the Volturi army has anyone who can read minds like Alice and can see where we placed the imprints, Billy will be coming by and 10:30 to take them and Brady is to go with them. '' Sam looked around the room just as the back door opened to revile Jake, Quil and Nessie.

'' Nessie has also been given instructions that if at any point the Volturi find out where the imprints are, Alice will send Nessie a vision, because of the powers they have, and Nessie will move the imprints to a new safe house without the company of Brady as they can track his scent as he smells like us. The Volturi don't now what Nessie or the girl's scent's are so they wont be able to track them, Brady will take care of there scent in the house and make sure the only scent the Volturi are able to detect is his own, he will then phase, call for Seth and Collin and they will try to tackle the Volturi members who show up. If they are not able to do so alone, a few of the cullens have said they will go and help them out''

Everyone seemed a lot more at peace now that we had some sort of game plan ahead of us, sure we still had no clue what was going to happen on the battle field, but the protection of the tribe and imprints had some structure now.

'' I know we are throwing ourselves into the deep end here but I believe that aslong as we listen to eachother and communicate properly we will be able to get through this with minimum damage, I now that's not a lot to go by right now and we are all worried but until we find out what the Volturi want, or we see there numbers all we can do is take fate as it comes '' Sam announced clearly worried himself, that he didn't know what we were getting ourselves into.

The was a sharp knock at the door and Sam went to answer it, Seconds later he returned tot he kitchen with Billy following him.

The atmosphere in the Kitchen changed to one of sorrow and despair, No body spoke and all that was heard were little sobs from different areas of the kitchen as the imprints said there final goodbyes to there partners before the were separated for god knows how long.

The sight before me made me cling on to Embry with all my power, I could never imagine leaving him like that and not knowing if I was ever going to see him again, Even the thought of what the other imprints where feeling brought a lump to my throat.

As the Imprints slowly started to exit the kitchen and follow Billy out side Brady stood ready to leave along with them

'' I just want to say before I leave that you guys have been like my family for so long '' Brady had to stop as his eyes began to go glassy and tears began to form

'' Good luck , I love you all '' He managed to choke out before following Billy and the girls out of the house.

Everyone remained silent, awaiting the phone call from Billy to tell us the imprints had arrived at the safe house.

For reasons of tracking, Billy would call when he arrived back home which meant that there was an even longer wait before we had to news of the girls safe arrival.

Im not sure on what everyone else was doing, Me I kept a firm hold on Embrys hand and I was studying the clock.

5 minutes went by and still no call, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. I was starting to really panic now but as if on cue Sam's phone started to blare out Paramore Ignorance and sure enough it was Billy letting us now that they have arrived safely.

To say that we were relived was a understatement and just as Sam got off the phone Colin and Seth announced they were leaving.

They said there goodbyes and goodlucks to everyone and then Seth turned to me.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I never wanted to let go.

This would be the first time myself and Seth would be separated in serious circumstances, when he broke away to join Jacobs group I followed him , During the fight with the newborn army many years ago he was right by my side and the last encounter with the Volturi he was right by my side.

Even though I new the safest place for Seth right know was to stay behind I couldn't help but let the worry take over my, My little brother on his own, I shuddered at the thought of anything happening to him and it was just then that I realized I was crying.

I wiped away the tears before Seth could see them

'' Please be careful Leah '' Seth pleaded '' your all I have left , I love you forever and always ''

'' I will be carefully I promise, look after yours self kiddo, I love you more ''

He gave me one final smile before leaving the house along with Colin.

I stared after my little brother for a while, but I was snapped out of my gaze as Jacob called for attention.

'' Ok guys , we only have 15 minutes until we have to meet the Cullens, so lets get going ''

And with that everyone go up and headed for the woods.

As soon as we hit the lining of the trees everyone simultaneously phased and began to race towards the field.

I was the fastest out of the group, which meant that I arrived first.

By the time I have phased back and dressed everyone else was just arriving.

Once everyone was fully dressed, I toke Embry's hand in my own gave him a small smile which he returned, and we headed out of the trees onto a patch of emerald green land, that was the battle field.

We approached the Cullens and there relatives who were all stood together in the center of the field and Bella was the first to speak

'' Nessie, is she ok '' She asked , concern and worry spread across her face

'' yes '' Sam replied '' They arrived at the safe house, Billy phoned to confirm it ''

The expression on Bella's face eased

'' There here '' Alice announced, as she stared at the opening in the trees, the opposite side of the field to were we were stood.

Soon enough her words were confirmed as the Volturi emerged from the other end of the field followed by hundreds of other vampires.

It was until then that we realized how greatly out numbered we were, it started to seem like a dumb move for us to be in human form but Sam and Jacob had both order that we try be compromise with them and only phase if we commence in battle.

The finally came to a stop just a few feet away from where Carlisle, Sam and Jake were stood.

Jane spoke

'' It has come to my attention that with the great help of Alice you understand why we have arrived today ''

'' we know why you have come but we don't know what for '' Sam replied

Jane let out a high pitched shriek, which I assumed was laughter

'' Well you see, we have been doing our research on you and the rest of the pack. You see the last time our paths crossed we knew so little about you, we were not prepared for the damage you caused because we didn't know you still existed. During out research we found something magnificent, something that you have that is more powerful than any vampire we could ever create. We searched a little deeper into our amazing discovery and found that there is only one and you have it, though im sure you don't realise the power you hold , but if you were to know what this thing could do you would be indestructible. As soon as we realized that you have this discovery we had to come over right away. You see what want it, We want this powerful thing and will stop at nothing to get it ''

'' Well Jane if you don't mind me asking, we can not give you anything until you tell us what this thing is. What is it that you want from us that holds this much power '' Jacob questioned

A deadly grin spread wildly over Janes face, and a fierce red glare appeared in her eyes

'' The thing we want so desperately '' she answered coldly '' is the girl ''

She turned her gaze towards me as a gasp left my mouth

'' we want the wolf girl '' she answered as she let out another ear piercing hackle.

**( A/N so the volturi want Leah. Will the get what the desire? Please review and let me know what you guys think or PM me )**


	12. Chapter 12

Leah's POV

The shock of what just happened hit me like a ton of bricks, My heart started beating over time, my eyes grew wide with horror and shock and my breathing became scattered, uneven and heavy.

Me, the Volturi had come here for me, I was the thing they wanted most but I don't understand.

If they were to want any of us surely it would be either Sam or Jake considering they have much more knowledge than me and have got more power than I do.

Embry moved to stand a little in front of me, his arms spread out protectively as he let a low defensive growl escape his mouth.

'' easy Embry '' Jacob hollered back, turning his attention to Embry briefly before turning back to Jane who looked quite smug with the reaction she got.

'' I hope I understand Jane '' Jacob continued '' that we simply cannot just hand over our Sister '' Jacob stated gesturing his hand back to me

'' She is a very much needed member of our pack and we will not surrender her because you think she has some sort of mysterious power, and even if we were thinking of giving her over why would we now, after you have just told us with her one our side we are indestructible ''

'' you clearly misheard what I said '' Jane replied '' If you knew what that girl could do, if she knew what kind of power coerces through her veins this very moment you would be indestructible, and since you have not acted upon this sooner im assuming you have no idea what greatness she holds. At this very moment she is nothing, but the potential is there she just hasn't had the chance to use it yet ''

'' What the hell is that supposed to mean '' I piped up, Surely if I had these stupid so called powers I would know about them

'' ah my dear girl, well let me begin to explain '' Jane began '' well you see through out your history, never has there been a female with the ability to transform, that is until you of course. The wolf gein was only ever ment to be passed on through the male generation of certain family's within the tribe, but some how the gene has managed to be passed on to you ''

'' yeah I know that much '' I replied

'' let me finish '' Jane retaliated, slightly annoyed that I had interrupted her little story

'' As I was saying a female wolf was never heard of until you. When you phased you were given the same training as everyone else, you learnt to track like they did, hunt like they did, keep control like they did and so on, because a female transforming has never happened before they had no idea what you could do. They thought that you were built exactly the same as them, how wrong they were.''

'' I still don't understand, how does being a woman make me different from any of these '' I gestured my arms around me

'' Because you are not just a normal woman are you Leah, you are a imprint. It is to my knowledge that Mr. Embry Call imprinted on you not so long back thus giving you the emotional power and strength of an imprint, the same power and strength that the rest of the imprint's feel when they are around the partners. You Leah, are very different because you are also the imprinter, because you have the ability to phase you automatically become an imprinter when you find your soul mate. '' Jane stated

Everyone looked rather confused including me, what was this person talking about, if she came here to confuse us all she was doing a pretty good job.

'' I shall explain this further, because in your tribes history a woman has never transformed the male automatically becomes the imprinter, and there soul mate, a woman, the imprint. Leah because you have got the ability to transform you also become an imprinter, but in your situation because yourself and Embry imprinted on each other you both become the imprinter because the both of you can phase but leah because you are a woman you also become the imprint, thus giving you the physical and mental power and strength that an imprinter would get and the emotional power and strength a imprint would get , are you starting to understand '' Jane questioned

Although I didn't want to admit it I did understand what she ment, in our tribes history there has always been the male who can phase being the imprinter, and the woman his solo mate the imprint, i however was both because I could phase and I was Embry's soul mate, I nodded slowly at Jane as she continued.

'' right well aslong as I know I am making progress I shall continue, because you have both imprint and imprinter powers it makes you a stronger person than the rest of your pack, you have the ability to be, like I said earlier indestructible. Being born a woman and then phasing you also have abilities from that aswell, you might have noticed that your just a little better than everyone at certain things, for example speed, your a lot faster than the rest of the wolfs and your senses are more enhanced. With all the powers and strengths you were born with you have the ability to be indestructible but because a female transforming has never happened before you were given the same training as the rest of the wolf, which was not the right sort of training for you, which brings me to why we are here today, come with us, we want to see what you are capable of doing we want to now how and why you can do these things but most of all we need to stop you from the powerful wolf that you were created to be, which is why you will be coming with us, Miss Clearwater ''

Jane toke a few steps towards me, her thin, pale , cold hand outstretched.

At this very moment 3 things happened simultaneously, Embry lunged towards Jane, phasing mid air ready to attack her , Sam also phased and knocked Embry away from Jane clearly not wanting to start anything, and Jacob toke Embrys place standing defensively in front of me.

'' well I guess if we can not have Leah, we will have to have the next best thing ''

Pain shot through my body from head to toe and back again as deep down I knew exactly what she was talking about.

This time it was me standing in front of Jacob

'' YOU WOULDN'T D...'' But I was cut of by Jane talking to one of the vampires in her army

'' Clarice, show them our friend my dear ''

The girl she addressed as Clarice disappeared into the crowd only to return seconds later , shoving something onto the floor by Jane's feet. This confirm my worst fear, the thing Clarice had just pushed onto the floor was Seth, only something wasn't right.

His body was floppy and his eyes shut, NO NO NO, my mind screamed at me as I stared at his chest.

Relief washed over me as I saw his chest slowly and steadily rise and fall, he was breath, he looked knocked out maybe even unconscious but he was breathing.

I had to make sure he was ok, I had to ensure his safety he was my brother, I had to protect him.

Before I had the chance to react to anything, Jane picked up Seth's wrist and slowly moved it towards her open mouth, over my dead body.

'' Ok'' I blurted out before thinking '' take me just don't hurt him , please , im the one you came for leave him go and have me ''

I didn't realise before but I was running towards Jane, towards Seth.

As soon as I got close enough to make out every little detail on Jane's face I noticed it.

A male vampire stood just to the right Seth staring at him, he was going to try and take my brother aswell.

I did the only thing I could think of, I turned and hurtled towards him and punch him with enough force to make him fall.

As soon as the vampires eyes were off Seth he started to stir, I ran over to him and cradled his head on my lap

'' Seth , Seth are you okay please wake up please '' Tears began to stream down my face '' Please forever and always remember, you said forever and always ''

Just then I heard Alice scream, I turned my gaze towards her

'' Leah its a trap, his gift '' she pointed to the vampire I had just punch who was back on his feet '' mind control he makes people sleep, Leah run ''

But before I could register what she said, Seth was snatched from my reach pushed towards the pack , I looked up at Jane

Jane had a death stare '' pain ''

It hurt, everywhere hurt, I couldn't see, I just wanted it to stop, I could feel my insides blister, my head pounding, I heard a few screams and felt there air move a few times the pack were phasing, I felt a heavy crash across my head and then everything went black.

**( A/N please review and let me know what you think or PM and let me know it would really mean a lot, to everyone who is reading this story i have to routes which i could take with this story, one which will end the story within the next 5 or 6 chapters or one that will continue it for atleast another 15, so it might take me a while to decide where i am going to go with this, which means the next chapter may take a while to be posted, again please review and let me know good or bad either way it will benifit me )**


End file.
